Sickness and Giggles
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: After the grand barrel escape, Bilbo catches a cold. The dwarves tend to him in any way they can, especially if it makes him happier. One-shot. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


Though the barrel escape wasn't the greatest plan, it ended up working. Poor Mr. Baggins was soaking wet as he helped the other dwarves out of their barrels. The hobbit was shivering from head to toe. The Company all continued on their way into the forest, still hungry and now cold and wet. They trekked through the dark forest after finding the path, eager to get as far away from the Woodland Elves as possible. The dwarves were talking about their escape and they all stopped to congratulate Bilbo for getting them out of their prisons. None noticed how badly he was shaking now, especially in the deepening darkness of the forest. After traveling for some time, the dwarves figured they would set up camp and rest, and have time to change and dry off. It was quite a tough feat to change 13 dwarves and a hobbit in complete darkness. They eventually figured it out.

Bilbo was sitting on the ground, freezing cold and in as little layers as possible because they were all hung on branches (best he could manage) to dry. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried rubbing his arms to warm himself. The burglar knew he was in trouble. He was getting sick and he felt it coming on. It was only a matter of time before he would be sneezing. His nose already started to run and he was sniffling. Due to the excitement of the day, most of the other dwarves fell asleep. Some were still awake, tending to their limited supplies. Bilbo refrained from talking to anyone, otherwise they would see that he was ill because of the shakiness in his voice. That is, until Thorin made his way over to the hobbit.

"Here," he tossed something furry and heavy on the burglar's lap. Bilbo felt it and realized it was Thorin's fur covering that had dried quite well during their journey through the forest.

"Oh n-no, I c-c-can't-"

"Take it. I heard you shivering from the other end of the forest."

Bilbo nodded his head though Thorin did not see it. The dwarf king took a seat next to Bilbo.

"Are you ill?"

"What? N-No, of course n-not. Wh-Why would I-I be?"

"Do not lie to me, hobbit. And did you put on the coat?"

Bilbo quickly threw the fur over his shoulders and replied with, "Yes."

"You have gotten sick. There is nothing wrong about that. You must learn how to deal with it for the time being."

Just then, Bilbo sneezed and it echoed through the forest.

"Bless ye, Bilbo," Bofur exclaimed from somewhere to the hobbit's left.

"T-Thank you," he sniffled and pulled the covering tighter over himself. Thorin sat where he was, listening in the darkness and peering around, making sure no foe heard the sneeze.

"I might be able to make a remedy for you," Balin said through the darkness. The sound of feet on leaves grew closer to Bilbo and soon the elder dwarf was in front of him. He plopped down a bag next to him. Thorin stood to give Balin air as he tended to their burglar.

"Can't have you ill on our account."

Bilbo didn't object to any treatment Balin was giving him until he caught a whiff of something truly nasty coming from a bottle the dwarf opened.

"I know the smell isn't quite appealing, but it will help. Open up."

Bilbo did the exact opposite and refused to let that disgusting concoction touch his lips.

"Now, I can't see very well so it would be in your best interest if you opened your mouth."

The hobbit mumbled with his mouth closed in protest.

"Don't make me force you..." Balin said a bit louder than necessary. And Bilbo was becoming suspicious of the sudden quiet that surrounded him. Until he felt fingers running all over his sides and he let out a squeak and a quick laugh as a burning and foul liquid made its way down his throat. He sputtered and gasped at the horrid flavor. Balin was sitting in front of the hobbit with a satisfied smile spreading on his lips, closing the cork over the bottle.

"I'd like to thank you, Thorin, for the assistance."

"Wh-What?!" Bilbo managed to say. So it was Thorin's devious fingers that traveled the length of his sides to get his mouth open. He heard leaves crunching next to him and felt the presence of another dwarf there. He guessed it was the king.

"Why would y-you help him?"

"You wouldn't take your medicine."

"And how'd you know I was... ticklish?"

"I didn't."

"He recalled how I used to get him to take his medicine when _he_ was younger," Balin explained for the king. Thorin couldn't help but grin at the memories. Even Bilbo was staring at where he guessed Balin was in wonder.

"Y-You're telling me that Thorin Okenshield actually used to smile?" Bilbo asked, starting to grin. He felt what was most probably Thorin nudging his shoulder. That was followed up by, "That wasn't too nice, hobbit."

"Hard to believe but yes. He was quite the mischief maker."

Bilbo smiled. He would bet that Thorin was flushing as this conversation went on.

"Really?"

"Yes. He used to run through the mines in the Lonely Mountain and cause absolute mayhem! The other dwarves that were trying to work would have thrown their picks and axes at him if they could!"

"What did he do?"

"He knocked over pails and tools and kicked rubble around, climbed on the rocks, anything minorly irritating. And there was one time he nearly stole the Arkenstone!"

"Whahat? How!?" Bilbo was enjoying this far too much and it was evident in his voice. This was a distraction for his sickness.

"Thrain, his father, had let Thorin run around the throne for play as he worked with other dwarves. And this youngling climbed atop the throne of Thror and cleanly picked the stone out of its holding place and was about to use it for a nice game of golf!"

Bilbo actually laughed aloud at that, causing one of the resting dwarves to shoot a 'shhhh' his way. The hobbit coughed and hid his laugh behind a string of giggles.

"You can stop now, it was never that amusing," Thorin said, quite embarrassed.

"A-Are you joking!? This is what I call amusing! Maybe hobbits find different things amusing than dwarves, I don't know."

"Hey, Thorin," Bofur piped up again after listening to the tales, "You never told me you were ticklish!"

"Who said I still was?"

"I can bet that you still are," Balin said, smirking.

"Then you'd lose your gold on it, Master Balin."

Bilbo, completely unlike himself, reached out and ran his fingers across Thorin's side. He would later blame it on the foul-tasting/smelling medicine that made him try something as dumb as that, but it didn't matter. Balin would have won the bet. Thorin jumped away from the hobbit's touch as he let out what seemed to be a breathy chuckle. Bilbo was stunned at the result.

"Ha! I knew it!" Balin cheered.

"Big mistake, hobbit."

The next minutes were spent in giggles and laughs produced by the hobbit as _the dwarf king, Thorin_ tickled the poor creature into oblivion. Bilbo could not speak due to his incessant giggles that poured from his mouth. He squealed when Thorin moved up to his neck and his laughs were more high-pitched than before.

Balin was smiling to himself. And although he could only see an occasional limb flailing out, he could hear laughter and that was always a good sound. But to his utter surprise, suddenly the air was no longer filled with the laugh of a hobbit but the deep and hearty laugh of a dwarf! The Baggins had somehow turned the tables on Thorin and now he was the one on his back, trying to fend away the small fingers attacking him.

Many of the other dwarves had awakened when they heard the laughter of their leader ringing through their secluded area of the forest.

"Haha! Get him, Bilbo!" a now wide awake Kili cheered.

"BAGGINS!" Thorin cried out. Bilbo laughed since he never heard the tough and stoic dwarf laughing before.

"At your service, sir."

Kili, Fili and Bofur laughed at that as the other dwarves looked on and smiled to themselves.

Eventually the hobbit released Thorin and he sat back down on the floor, quite pleased with himself. The dwarf king would have to endure playful jabs and jokes in the days to come.

Bilbo felt a sudden drowsiness come over him. That would be the drug doing its job. Balin, as bad as his eyes may be in this darkness, saw that Bilbo was fading. He stood up and helped the hobbit settle into his "bed". Another quiet settled over the Company and the rest of them went to sleep once more. All except for Balin and Thorin.

"He got you good there..."

Thorin grinned.

"He's a rambunctious little halfling."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"No, Balin," Thorin said with a chuckle, "Good night."

Thorin settled into his own pack next to Bilbo and fell asleep.

"Indeed it is."

That night hunger, pain, and sickness were all forgotten all because of the laughter of a dwarf and a hobbit. That night, laughter really was proved to be the best medicine there is.

_~The End~_


End file.
